what could happen
by georgiaw57
Summary: Rich and Kate and Dylan and Esme what episodes of Dani's castle could have been like
1. Chapter 1

**Should I include series 1 in this or not please tell me so I can start my book**


	2. Series 1 Episode 13 Rich

**Dani's castle series 1 episode 13 Rich**

**Kate and Rich**

"Ok, Esme, ghost alarm?" Jimmy asked Esme before she replied, "check," Leo, sound of arguing?" Jimmy continued "check!" Leo screeched "what do you mean check? As in check, why don't you ever listen?" Leo argued with himself to prove he was ready. "Kate, Jedwards terrible song," Jimmy asked "check," she said in her squeaky like voice, "Gabe, terrified scream?" "check Jimmy!" Gabe screamed through the megaphone. "remote control car?" Jimmy asks himself aloud he then starts it up for a second or two "check," then he and the others get ready "now on the count of 3. 1,2,3!" he screams at the others, then all the noise began. A few seconds after the poltergeist pops out of nowhere and started to chase after them, "that's our cue to leave Gabe," Esme says before her and Gabe disappear into thin air then Jimmy talks again "I think I speak for all of us when I say, uh," Jimmy wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kate said "RUN!" but when the others ran he just complained "oi, that was my line," after he said that Leo and Kate grabbed an arm of his each and pulled him down the stairs. When the poltergeist got into the front room of the castle Jimmy popped his head out from the curtain he was behind and yelled "hey stupid, yeah come get a little Jimmy, now Gabe and Esme!" just as he said that Gabe and Esme opened the door and the poltergeist sped out and they quickly closed the door. After that Kate ran up to them and asked them "has it gone?" then Leo answered his sisters question "let's hope so," "I'm a genius, go Jimmy, go Jimmy, go Jimmy, go Jimmy," Jimmy shouted has he danced around the room "but it was my idea," Leo said before walking up to Jimmy but Kate stopped him "let him have his moment." On the other side of the room Esme and Gabe were having a conversation "what's wrong, still worried 'bout Dani?" Esme asked her big brother "no, well actually yes, but it's not that's, it just feels wrong, what we done to the poltergeist," Gabe replied "man up, we didn't kill it, we just put it outside." When Esme finished talking there was a loud bang on the door followed by 5 loud knocks "don't it might be the Polter…." but Kate wasn't able to finish her sentence as a guy entered "hi, I'm Rich," he said before shaking Jimmy's hand, and all Jimmy said was "sup," and Kate said "wow, he's cute, sorry that just came out," Rich laughed before winking at her.

"You're a bit early," Jimmy said as they walked up the stairs heading to the library "just keeping you on your feet, plus I've lost my watch," Rich replied. Behind them Gabe was talking "he seems familiar," the others just ignored him and continued walking up the stairs. "Where did you hear about Bogmoor castle?" Jimmy asked Rich "I looked you up online and I think this place might have potential, I see business as a game not money. You like playing games? Ready for a kick butt presentation?" they all nodded

"Bogmoor will be the best tourist attraction in Ireland, if not the world," "wow," was all Jimmy could say as he walked up to Rich "me and you Jimbo, we will be partners alright," "we don't know anything about you," Esme said "look at this face, is this a face you can trust?" just as he said that Dani entered the room and Kate gasped "s-sorry, I'm a bit jumpy, I thought you were the poltergei- p-p- postman, yeah he's really scary our postman and he walks like this, (starts to walk around like a giant) gr,gr,gr,gr,gr,gr (coughs)," "I like you, your weird, werids good, we should go for cake sometime," Rich told Kate, she then blushed.

"Jimmy tells us your gonna be the next Alan Sugar," Kate said to Rich as her, Leo and Rich were walking around the castle "yep and to prove it hit me with some buzz words as random as you like," Kate said potatoes and hats and Leo said wasps "ok, potato flavoured wasp hats," Rich says "that's rubbish," Kate comments "never know could earn me millions," Rich argues with Kate's comment "when I'm loaded I will take you for that cake I promised," Rich changed the subject.

**What did you think? What should the next chapter be about, review if you have an idea.**


	3. when Leo leaves

**When Leo leaves**

**Kate and Rich**

Kate's P.O.V.

Today my brother was leaving to go to magic school, he leaves in a couple of hours so we set up a going away party. Esme and Jimmy set up a stage for him to perform a magic show, Gabe made cakes, drinks and other foods since he was the resident chef and Rich and I set up the decorations. An hour later the whole castle was piled with decorations and magic show areas and on top of every area was a sign that says 'Leo the great and powerful magician.'

2 hours after the party

Leo was leaving for magic school now and I was more upset then ever but I had someone to comfort me, Rich. This is the nicest he has ever been to me and when he took me for cake it was one of the best outings ever, I am so glad I had him to comfort me.


	4. Vote

Can people please vote on my poll so I can update.


	5. Chapter 5

I am running out of ideas, so if you have any ideas that you would like added to the story either put it in the review's box or you can private message me and I will pick the best idea.


End file.
